


Teenage Dream

by hufflepuffkitten93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffkitten93/pseuds/hufflepuffkitten93
Summary: Draco catches a glimpse of a woman escorting Harry up to the castle and can't get her out of his mind. His imagination winds up spinning a rather vivid dream when he falls asleep...Originally published October 2010 under the wickedphoenix93 pseudonym on fanfiction.net.





	Teenage Dream

Two figures made their way up the winding path to the castle, both looking rather worse for the wear. Draco's grey eyes flashed with contempt; he had hoped no one would find Potter until the Hogwarts Express had made it back to London. Or at least until they were halfway back, and the fat hag with the food trolley tripped over him.

Draco's eyes narrowed – it irked him that he didn't recognize Potter's companion. There was something familiar about her, but he couldn't place it. Surely his family would never have associated with someone so mousy and plain-looking. His ears strained to catch the conversation; he could hear Professor Snape's voice, but Potter and the woman barely spoke a word. He saw her turn away, her sob clearly audible as she retreated down the path into the light drizzle. A slight frown crossed the Slytherin's face, but he slid between the enormous oak doors without a sound before Snape and Potter could come upon him. Draco knew he was Snape's favorite student, but that didn't stop the man from being irritated with his presence from time to time.

He strode into the Great Hall and settled back into his place at the Slytherin table beside Pansy, who looked around at him in mild surprise and relief.

"Where did you disappear to?" she whispered.

"Loo," he said simply, turning his attention to the rest of the table.

Throughout dinner, the woman's face lingered in Draco's mind. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why, either. it wasn't as if she was remotely attractive, let alone years too old for him and probably Mudblood scum on top of it, not to mention emotional. Female emotions weren't something Draco dealt with. He toyed with his shepherd's pie, angered by the fact that he couldn't stop thinking. He was not accustomed to this sort of irrational behavior.

Pansy leaned against his shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright, love?" she asked. "You seem a bit off. Is everything – ?"

"Everything's fine, Pansy," he snapped. "I'm fine."

She scowled, casting a glare around the room. "Did something happen with Potter? I saw him come in late…"

_"No,"_ he stressed, dropping his fork. "I'm turning in early. See you tomorrow."

He stood abruptly and stalked out of the Great Hall, leaving her gaping after him on the bench.

Draco paced in the empty dormitory. He recognized her, however vaguely – of that much he was certain. But where had he seen her? Around Diagon Alley perhaps… but then why would she have been escorting Potter? _She's in the Order,_ he deduced. Satisfied for the moment, Draco climbed in bed. The drizzling rain continued to fall, lazily tapping the windowpane and lulling him to sleep…

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Draco found himself at home in the manor; more precisely, in his bedroom. Moonlight fell through the window, illuminating the tasteful green-and-silver décor with its natural glow. The mattress shifted slightly beneath him and he suddenly became aware that he was not alone in bed. Reaching out, Draco smirked at the feeling of cool skin beneath his touch. It was certainly not the first time he'd dreamt of having a girl in his bed. She rolled over and gave him a sultry smile, and Draco's eyes widened. He'd known, somehow, that it would be her and not Pansy – what he didn't plan on was her being so… different. Attractive, even. Of course, it helped that all the worry and stress had gone from her face: she seemed five years younger. He wasn't sure what to make of her hot-pink hair, though.

She gazed at him, the moonlight reflecting in her eyes. "What are you thinking?" Her voice was calm, and the words flowed as easily as honey.

"I'm thinking you're beautiful," he confessed softly, a hint of bewilderment in his words as he traced her face with his fingers. She smiled, pressing a kiss to his hand, and pure lust sparked to life in the pit of his belly.

"And I'm thinking I want you," he added with another smirk. The woman mirrored his expression, looking positively wicked and flooding his mind with nasty, delicious thoughts.

"Is that all?" she asked, nuzzling his shoulder. "Just want?"

His stomach twisted. "I don't know. I almost… I feel like I love you, but I don't even know you."

She laughed. "Of course you do," she said. "You saw me bring the Potter boy back to school."

"If I…" Draco trailed off, keeping his thoughts private. He often found he could control his dreams, to a certain extent, and when he tried to draw parallels and make sense of reality and fantasy simultaneously, things got… complicated. If I saw you in real life, he finished privately, I'd never think you were the same person. But somehow he knew.

She had impeccable facial structure, he had to admit as he gazed at her. Quite similar to his mother's, and Aunt Bellatrix…

Draco woke with a shudder of impossible realization as fleeting memories flooded into his consciousness. He had seen her before with ridiculously-colored hair, escorting Potter and the Weasleys onto the train last year. He and his father had been gloating over their recognition of Sirius Black's Animagus form…

_Black…_ her features, come to think of it, had been quite unmistakable…

He uttered a single explosive oath and threw himself facedown into his pillow.

_She's my cousin._


End file.
